<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Small Fairy by merciless_sky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737061">The Small Fairy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/merciless_sky/pseuds/merciless_sky'>merciless_sky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Anal Sex, Comfort, Cute, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairy Park Jimin (BTS), Fairy Tale Style, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forests, Happy Ending, Innocence, Love, M/M, Magic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Short &amp; Sweet, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Witch Min Yoongi | Suga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/merciless_sky/pseuds/merciless_sky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Há muito tempo, a família de Yoongi foi escolhida pelo coven para cuidar da floresta. Ele é da quinta geração, conhecido pelos humanos como guarda florestal. Não tinha tanta certeza sobre seu papel, até ajudar uma fada, que caiu em uma armadilha de caça humana. Jimin não é uma fada comum, ele foi encantando para que ficasse sempre pequeno, medindo apenas 15 cm. </p>
<p>Yoonmin! au </p>
<p>| three-shot | 18+ | fantasia | fluffy | size kink |</p>
<p>Aviso Legal: Os personagens e acontecimentos descritos são fictícios em sem nenhum compromisso com a realidade. Esta é uma obra de ficção de fã para fãs. Sem fins lucrativos. </p>
<p>🚩IMPORTANTE: Sim, o Jimin tem 15 cm e é um tipo de fetiche. Se você não está preparado para ler, não leia!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá, antes de começar a ler essa história, se você leu a sinopse, haverá descrição de size kink, que basicamente são relações sexuais entre seres de tamanhos diferentes. Caso não se sinta confortável com o tema, por gentileza, não leia. Apesar de abordado de forma fofa, não deixa de ser um fetiche. </p>
<p>Estão avisados!</p>
<p>Boa leitura,</p>
<p>Bruxa do Oeste.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">        </p>
<p><b>O </b>jovem mago Yoongi, o sétimo filho e o mais novo de uma antiga de magos, fora designado a herdar o cargo que sua família desempenhava há cinco gerações, desde que fugiram de sua terra natal, a antiga dinastia Joseon.</p>
<p>Desde sua chegada as terras novas, a família fora escolhida pelo<em> coven*</em> e recebera um cargo de estima, por sua força. Assim, a família Min tornou-se guardiã da floresta e continuava até os tempos atuais. Mesmo que sua classe não fosse mais tão poderosa, os seres mágicos ainda acreditavam no potencial dos magos e bruxas e qualquer ajuda para manter a sobrevivência da magia era bem-vinda.</p>
<p>Todo o reino mágico havia enfraquecido com os anos, assim como haviam poucas florestas mágicas ainda vivas no mundo todo. Por isso, a classe de magos, a que mais se misturava com humanos, inventou uma maneira de manter seu papel de guardiã.</p>
<p>A floresta encantada na proteção da família Min permanecia intacta, devido ao seu bom trabalho. Sua magia, apesar de enfraquecida, ainda era poderosa. E a responsabilidade logo seria do pequeno Yoongi.</p>
<p>O mago escolhido sabia que fora escolhido por ser o com menos futuro além do território que vivia. Seus irmãos e irmãs eram fortes e inteligentes, e como toda a nova geração, louca para explorar o mundo e suas infinitas possibilidades. Já Yoongi era baixinho, tímido e muito inseguro de si, de fácil persuasão, aceitou seu destino logo cedo, designado com seu papel, até mesmo se preparou.</p>
<p>Antes de oficialmente se tornar um guardião, ele precisou visitar o mundo dos humanos, estudar e se tornar um guarda florestal. Um disfarce conveniente e arranjado pelos dois povos que garantia que seu papel seria bem feito. Os guardiões também reduziram assim seu tempo no cargo, trabalhando apenas pelos anos humanos, apesar do magos viverem o dobro da expectativa de vida de uma pessoa comum.</p>
<p>O tio de Yoongi, finalmente se aposentaria e poderia fazer o que bem entendesse com o resto de sua vida. O jovem mago herdaria a pequena cabana oficial na extremidade sul da floresta, um carro para se locomover, um salário humano e a solidão dos anos que se seguiriam.A última parte até que lhe agradava, pois nunca gostara muito do fato de ter crescido em uma família tão grande e escandalosa.</p>
<p>Após acomodar-se e dar início ao seu papel de guardião, Yoongi logo percebeu que teria uma vida sem muitas emoções, as barreiras mágicas estavam bem fortalecidas pelo seu velho tio. Este era um presente para o sobrinho, pois também duvidava, como ele mesmo, de sua capacidade. Tinha então muito tempo para estudar, e o fazia incansavelmente, pois temia pelos povos da floresta.</p>
<p>A floresta antiga era enorme e abrigava cinco classes de seres mágicos. Em suas rondas, ele conheceu uma a uma. Os centauros com sua sabedoria sagrada, os avarentos duendes, as poucas ninfas fugidas da Europa e que vivem no lago norte, os anões mineradores das montanhas e até o mais discreto entre o cinco, o pequeno reino das fadas.</p>
<p>Era chamado de pequeno apenas pelo poder das fadas de reduzirem seu tamanho para criaturas de entre quinze e vinte centímetros, o reino em era extenso e populoso. Viviam em pequenas aldeias construídas nos troncos e raízes de arvores. Mas na presença de outros, tomavam a forma humana. A população estava envelhecendo em sua eternidade, mas ainda era o povo místico que Yoongi mais gostava de estudar em suas incontáveis horas vagas.</p>
<p>Em uma de suas rondas de rotina, ficou a par pela rainha das Fadas, que o pequeno Jimin, encarregado para uma missão não muito longe dali havia saído naquela manhã e ainda não retornara. Temiam por sua segurança e saúde pois faltavam poucas horas para o entardecer.</p>
<p>"Encontrar-lo é uma prioridade, vossa alteza" assegurou o jovem mago. E saiu dali, seguindo as orientações da rainha para qual lado começar. Seu coração se apertou, desde que chegara, nada muito relevante havia acontecido e temia pela presença de estranhos na floresta. Era seu papel proteger todos os seres, principalmente, do contato com humanos.</p>
<p>Yoongi caminhava depressa pela floresta, a procura de vestígios de fada, sentia-se apreensivo. Ainda era muito novo para tanta responsabilidade, e saber que havia um de seus protegidos podia estarem possível perigo o fez duvidar ainda mais de sua capacidade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>O precavido Jimin sempre deixava um rastro discreto quando saia em suas missões, era bem marcado porém discreto. Tomava um cuidado extra para que fosse rapidamente rastreado caso algo acontecesse, ainda mais depois do que lhe ocorrera há anos atrás.</p>
<p>Jimin ainda era muito jovem quando, em uma de suas aventuras travessas e irresponsáveis, encontrou um bruxa viajante em seu caminho. Ela o enfeitiçou para que não conseguisse se transformar para sua forma humana. Preso em seus quinze centímetros, ele aprendera a ser mais cauteloso e usava o tamanho ao seu favor, cumprindo missões pequenas porém especiais para o seu reino. E naquela manhã não fora diferente. Havia saído cedo para investigar o possível desaparecimento dos cristais de rosa.</p>
<p>Os cristais de rosa eram uma florzinhas pequenas, porém poderosas, que só existiam naquele floresta e comumente usada nas antigas magias das fadas. A escassez de flores na região só podia estar acontecendo porque haviam intrusos nas terras ao redor do reino das fadas. O ingrediente sagrado podia ser corrompido em poções com más intenções.</p>
<p>Enquanto procurava por provas ou rastros de seres malignos na região, Jimin acabou encontrando um artefato que nunca vira. No meio de uma pequena clareira havia um abrigo de uns trinta centímetro feito com tranças de palha. Nunca havia visto aquele tipo de construção e acreditou que podia ser abrigo de alguma criatura nova por ali, talvez um gnomo ou um <em>pixie**  </em>viajante. Entrou cauteloso na construção sem saber de que se tratava ser uma arapuca de lebre.</p>
<p>O peso do cesto de vime era mais do que suas pequenas asas podiam aguentar e era nesses momentos que se ressentia pela maldição que carregava. Se fosse uma fada normal, poderia muito bem ter se transformado para o tamanho de um humano e se safado facilmente. Já fazia tanto tempo desde o encontro com a bruxa maldita que ele havia se resignado com sua realidade. Sentou-se de braços cruzados e rezou para os deuses antigos da floresta para que seu povo encontrasse logo seu rastro e o socorresse.</p>
<p>E parecia que os deuses lhe foram misericordiosos com a pequena fada, porque o mago conseguiu detectar um brilho por entre as folhas secas que formavam um tapete fofo no solo. Focou-se em seguir o rastro até encontrar um cesto de vime, que se moveu quando ele se aproximou. Podia ser a fada ou coelho, mas isso não importava. A arapuca era aprova de algo que temia, a proteção por aquelas bandas da floresta estavam fracas. Havia a presença de caçadores por perto.</p>
<p>Abaixou-se para levanta o certo e encontrar o pequeno Jimin, sentando com uma cara emburrada pelo tédio. Ao ver o mago, com seu boné e uniformes da guarda florestal, sorriu aliviado. Não era um dos seus, mas era o guardião. Estava seguro agora.</p>
<p>"Peço perdão, Jimin, a proteção deste lado está danificada." O jovem mago tinha a culpa estampada na cara. E mesmo depois da pequena assegurar-lhe que estava bem e nada de ruim havia acontecido ele ainda pediu desculpas repetidamente.</p>
<p>Fez a pequena fada sentar em uma raiz de carvalho e lhe entregou água na tampa de seu cantil. Depois de se refrescar, Jimin lhe contou sobre o sumiço das flores. "Pode ser algum bruxo ou bruxa viajante que quebrou o feitiço de proteção", comentou. E provavelmente estava certo, só assim, para que os caçadores ocasionais conseguissem adentrar tanto na floresta.</p>
<p>Não se demorou em começar a proferir os encantamentos que seu tio e família lhe ensinaram para restaurar as barreiras. Usou o cesto de vime como rastreador de seus donos, tanto para que perdessem a memória do local como também para que pudesse encontrar-los mais tarde e entregar para as autoridades do mundo humano. Reuniu toda a força que tinha para isso, que era pouca, sentindo-se culpado o tempo todo por um de seus protegidos terem corrido perigo.</p>
<p>Sentou-se exausto ao lado da fada, tomou um grande gole de água. Suas energias baixaram muito, precisava de um tempo para se recuperar e pensar oque faria com relação aos invasores. Então lembrou-se de um fato sobre as fadas e questionou o pequeno Jimin. "Desculpe a indelicadeza, mas por que não tomou seu tamanho normal?"</p>
<p>A fada suspirou, sabia que alguma hora o assunto seria trazido a luz. Explicou ao mago o que lhe ocorrera, já estava cansado de contar aquela história.</p>
<p>"Oh! Eu não sabia... minhas sinceras desculpas! Peço perdão pelo que te aconteceu hoje... foi culpa minha!" O mago corou, constrangido e isso encantou Jimin.</p>
<p>"Tudo bem, mestre Yoon, confiamos na sua família, sei que será ainda um grande guardião como seu tio era!" O pequeno Jimin se pôs em pé sobre a raiz, encostando as minúsculas mãos no pulso do jovem mago e lhe entregando um belo sorriso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Foi o início de uma bela amizade, nascida de um pequeno imprevisto. O mago acompanhou Jimin de volta ao reino, todos fizeram festa com achegada do pequeno que era adorado por todos. A rainha lhe agradeceu imensamente pelo bom trabalho. Em privado, lhe confidenciou sobre o que acontecera e sobre suas suspeitas sobre a quebra da segurança. Jimin então foi encarregado de acompanhar o guardião nas investigações.</p>
<p>Mesmo depois de ter conseguido rastrear os caçadores e chegar a conclusão de que o ser mágico invasor ter ido embora das terra sob sua proteção, Jimin continuou a acompanhar-lo em suas rondas. Todos no reino queriam a felicidade do pequeno amaldiçoado, pois ele era bom para todos. Mas inevitavelmente vivia solitário em seus eterno quinze centímetros. Os jovens de sua idade começavam a jornada para além da floresta encantada, em suas formas humanas.</p>
<p>Por isso, a amizade entre Jimin e o jovem guardião era algo incentivado pelo conselho e por todos. Pois sempre voltava com um sorriso enorme e, o melhor, em segurança.</p>
<p>A timidez de Yoongi que encantara a fada desde o primeiro encontro continuou presente, mesmo depois de um tempo convivendo juntos. Por isso, Jimin preenchia as caminhadas pela floresta com suas diversas histórias e pequenas canções antigas. Para não se cansar muito,começou a fazer os passeios empoleirado no ombro do amigo, e sem querer sempre deixava um rastro de pó de fada nas roupas do mago.</p>
<p>O pó brilhoso sempre acompanhava Yoongi até em casa, onde olhava aquele pequeno sinal onde estivera Jimin e o fazia suspirar. Tão pequeno, mas tão lindo. Tinha o rosto marcante, queixo e orelhas pontudas,olhos e lábios grandes. Os olhos, depois de encarar um pouco melhor, tinha a aquela cor mística que só as íris das fadas tinham. Os cabelos claros e um pouco longos, sempre bem ajeitados, pois ele era vaidoso. Usava sempre roupas claras, que lhe davam um ar angelical e ingênuo.</p>
<p>Não demorou muito para que Yoongi se apaixonasse pelo pequeno amigo e sua paixão o deixou mais calado. Seu silêncio só fazia com quem Jimin se aproxima-se cada vez mais. Corajoso, atrevia-se a ir em pé em seu ombro e segurar-se em seus cabelos, as pequenas mãos sempre buscavam a afagar o mago quando ele gargalhava.</p>
<p>Sua proximidade se dava pois a fada aos poucos também ia se apaixonando pelo jovem mago disfarçado de guarda florestal. Adorava seu cheiro de ervas de poções e sua quase inabalável paz. Mas o que mais gostava de ver eram seus sorrisos tímidos e ver seu rosto pálido corar.</p>
<p>Por isso, com o passar do tempo, o pequeno Jimin começou a provocar o amigo.</p>
<p>"Está muito calor hoje, mestre Yoon," reclamou a fada sentada no ombro do mago, "podemos passar no riacho das luzes?"</p>
<p>"Porque não, né? A floresta está tranquila hoje. Podemos almoçar lá então!" O mago sorriu, enquanto caminhava tranquilo pelas árvores antigas.</p>
<p>Jimin cantarolou uma antiga cantiga das ninfas até chegarem na clareira próxima ao riacho. Era uma música muito obscena e que fazia o jovem mago corar com o refrão. E a fada ria entre as estrofes, deliciado com o sorriso tímido do amigo.</p>
<p>"O que você preparou para nós hoje?" Jimin sentou em uma pedra redonda em frente ao amigo que descarregava os mantimentos de sua mochila.</p>
<p>"Uma receita antiga do meu povo, nós não éramos daqui, eramos de Joseon. Hoje tem um nome diferente." Explicou, enquanto servia uma porção minúsculo para o amigo nos utensílios que Jimin uma vez lhe entregara para carregar junto. Ouvia atentamente o mago lhe explicar sobre a terra natal de sua família e a receita que ele mesmo preparara.</p>
<p>"É muito gostoso mestre Yoon, muito diferente das comidas das fadas! Eu amo suas comidas!" Sorria animado, enquanto mastigava a comida e continuava a cantarolar a canção.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tá calor hoje né mestre Yoon?", insistia o pequeno Jimin, que se abanava depois da refeição com os olhos perdidos na água corrente, o frescor não diminuía o mormaço daquele dia.</p>
<p>"Está sim, Jimin." O mago retirou o colete de guarda e o boné, abanando-se com ele. Abanou o pequeno Jimin, que sorriu com o vento produzido.</p>
<p>Sem muitas cerimônias, Jimin levantou na pedra e arrancou a bata branca que vestia, expondo o corpo magro e bronzeado pelo verão. Yoongi até tentou evitar olhar muito, mas foi inevitável, pois passava as noites solitárias em sua cabana pensando na pequena fada. A fada voou levemente até a beira d'água, pousando em uma pedra próxima, molhou os braços e refrescou o rosto e a nuca.</p>
<p>Brincou com a água corrente que empoçada por um círculo de pedras que faziam um pequena piscina natural. E dava risadas se deliciando na água gelada. Ainda sentado na mesma pedra, Yoongi o admirava com o rosto apoiado entre as mãos bonitas que tinha.</p>
<p>A fada então voou até ficar bem próximo ao rosto do mago, as mãos frias pelas águas, tocaram levemente as bochechas cheinhas de Yoon. "Porque você não entra também?" E rindo lhe deu um beijinho na ponta do nariz.</p>
<p>A proximidade deixara o mago ainda mais tímido, pois assim de perto tinha uma visão clara do torso de Jimin, e ele era tão lindo. Corou fortemente, fazendo a fada não resistir em lhe beijar a pele quente. Abraçou o indicador de Yoon, tentando o puxar.</p>
<p>"Tá bom, tá bom" finalmente cedeu. Tudo estava tão tranquilo ultimamente, sua magia estava funcionando bem.  </p>
<p>Retirou os coturnos e as meias. Dobrou a barra das calças e foi sentar-se em um outra pedra grande, colocando os pés na água gelada. A água do riacho era gelada e quase congelante, mas poder se refrescar depois da longa caminhada pelo tempo abafado fazia com que valesse a pena.</p>
<p>"Eu vou mergulhar!" De repente declarou Jimin.</p>
<p>"Mas está muito gelada!" O mago tentou intervir, mas já era tarde demais. Seu coração disparou ao ver que a pequena fada se desfazia das calças e sem nenhum pudor, estava nu!</p>
<p>Mergulho una pequena piscina, tirando apenas a cabeça para fora, rindo do choque do mago, os belos lábios abertos em surpresa.</p>
<p>"Sim! Está gelada! Mas meu corpo está quente!" De fato, ele estava mais brilhante do que o normal. Nadou até onde a mão de Yoongi estava,os dedos afundados na água fria mexiam na correnteza, pois o mago estava tentando se distrair do fato de Jimin estar nu. Sentiu quando pequeno corpo abraçou novamente seus dedos.</p>
<p>"Sente como estou quente, mestre Yoon?" perguntou a fada em tom risonho.</p>
<p>"S-sim."Ouviu mais uma risada gostosa. E o mago ficou vermelho que nem um tomate, sentia as pequenas pernas ondularem em seus dedos. E sua respiração quase paralisou de vez quando ouviu:</p>
<p>"Me leve até você" pediu Jimin.</p>
<p>Foi atendido, o mago fez uma concha com as mãos, onde a fada sentou-se. Aproximou-o de seu rosto.</p>
<p>"Você não tem curiosidade sobre nosso povo? Todos nos acham tão imaculados..." Jimin com sua voz provocativa, sentara-se com as pernas dobradas para o lado, como se posasse para ser pintado em um quadro, deixou que os olhos curiosos do mago passeassem por sua pele que brilhava. Estava tão atrevido, que não podia evitar, soltava pózinho por todos os poros. Mordeu os lábios carnudos e começou a se tocar, primeiro o peitoral, abdome e baixo ventre. Desceu até seu íntimo, vendo o mago paralisado novamente observar a cena e engolindo em seco. "Estou tão carente..."</p>
<p>Jimin gemeu baixinho, enquanto se tocava. Não havia nenhum pudor em seu ato e era lindo ver, ele fechou os olhos por alguns instantes antes de pedir: "Me toca por favor, mestre." Hipnotizado com a ação inesperada da fada, a mão destra de Yoongi tremia um pouco. Aproximou o indicador do corpo pequeno e brilhante, acariciou os cabelos e em seguida recebeu beijos na digital, como um encorajamento a explorar tudo que quisesse.</p>
<p>"Eu gosto muito de você, Jimin" soltou Yoongi baixinho.</p>
<p>"Eu também gosto de você, Yoon" a fada deitou-se na mão esquerda,bonita e forte, do mago, sentindo os afagos do indicador descerem para seu abdome e depois para as pernas. "Você está me provocando..." disse sofrego, levantando o quadril, seu corpo pedia para que fosse tocado ali também.</p>
<p>Yoongi tentou voltar a respirar normal antes de encontrar suavemente onde a fada queria, sentindo a ereção em sua digital, ouvindo os gemidos que Jimin tentava conter. Sentiu suas calças se apertarem em volta de sua própria ereção. Ele era tão lindo, se entregando em suas mãos e o mago não podia mais negar que estava gostando muito. "Você é tão lindo" disse baixinho.</p>
<p>"Me faça gozar, mestre" Jimin se abraçou ao seus dedos da mão em que estava deitado, olhando a ponta do indicador direito esfregar seu íntimo com delicadeza, movia seu quadril para aumentar a fricção. Até se desfazer em orgasmo com um gemido alto e sofrego.</p>
<p>As mãos de Yoongi brilhavam, cheias do pó brilhante da fada. Jimin tinha o rosto um pouco vermelho depois do ato, recuperou-se um pouco antes de voar para próximo de seu rosto do mago e lhe beijar o canto dos lábios, que ostentava um sorrisinho tímido estava lá. "Quer que eu te ajude..." disse próximo ao ouvido do mago.</p>
<p>"N-não."Negou veementemente Yoongi, pegando a fada de surpresa. "O-outro dia..." adiantou-se em consertar sua resposta. Ainda estava muito confuso com o que acontecera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Depois disso seus passeios não foram mais os mesmos, não era raro aproveitarem as calmarias e o vazio da floresta para brincarem. </p>
<p> </p>
<p class="active">        </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoongi e Jimin agora demonstravam tudo o que sentiam um pelo outro com carinhos. Suas rondas continuavam as mesmas, com a exceção da fada sempre o provocar para irem ao riacho das luzes.</p><p>Por mais que o mago quisesse atender sempre esse desejo, ele ainda tinha responsabilidades a cumprir. Se permitia a aceitar a proposta apenas nos dias em que o calor era insuportável. Então eles almoçavam do lado do riacho e Yoongi criava uma barreira de proteção e invisibilidade temporária para que ninguém os achassem ou interrompessem.</p><p>Aos poucos o jovem mago foi perdendo a timidez com seu corpo magro e pálido e aceitando que tudo bem ele tirar o uniforme de guarda para também se refrescar nas águas geladas. Depois de se banharem, Jimin sempre se aninhava em suas mãos a procura de carinhos. Aos quais sempre era atendido, mas aos poucos começou a se sentir um pouco incomodado, pois Yoongi não lhe dava brecha para retribuir. Pelo menos não do jeito que queria.</p><p>Deitavam-se alguns minutos abaixo de uma árvore próxima, sobre uma toalha que o mago carregava sempre em sua mochila. Então a pequena fada passeava por seu torso, brincando com seus mamilos, fazendo seu corpo inteiro arrepiar.</p><p>"Mestre Yoon, conseguiu fazer aquela poção que te pedi?" Jimin sentou-se em seu peito, com as pernas cruzadas, sorrindo travesso para o mago.</p><p>"Consegui sim, mesmo que não me disse para que queria. Teria sido mais fácil se eu soubesse para que serve..."</p><p>"É surpresa...mas você fez pensando em mim?" isso arrancou um sorriso de Yoongi.</p><p>"Sempre penso em você" disse, passando o indicador nos cabelos úmidos da fada.</p><p>"Então com certeza vai funcionar!" e a fada riu, abraçando e beijando sua mão, que logo foi ficando cheia de pó brilhante, assim como estava seu peitoral.</p><p>Jimin voou para que o mago conseguisse se mover sem se levantar muito para pegar o pequeno frasco que havia preparado na noite anterior. A poção era exclusiva do reino das fadas e muito antiga, se não fosse a descrição detalhada do processo e alguns ingredientes raros que Jimin roubara do estoque do reino, não sabia se conseguiria reunir tudo e fazer.</p><p>Yoongi ainda estava muito descrente que funcionaria, pois ele não sabia sua função, e saber o que estava fazendo, colocando as emoções certas, era muito importante para que funcionasse. Mostrou o frasco com de vidro para Jimin, que rosqueou a tampa com algum esforço e aspirou o aroma.</p><p>"Hmmm....acho que ficou ótimo!" ele pegou um pouco na mão pequenina. "A textura também parece certa." Passou o unguento gosmento no mamilo de Yoongi, que voltara a se deitar. Um formigamento começou, o arrepiando. "Sente algo?"</p><p>"S-sim!" logo a região se aqueceu e espalhou para pontos próximos, estranhamente quando preparara não sentira nada. "Afinal, para que serve isso?" Insistiu o mago, enquanto Jimin ria e espalhava a poção no seu mamilo e o massageava com ambas as mãos, arrancando um gemido suave de Yoongi.</p><p>"É uma receita antiga do meu povo, serve somente para casais e só funciona se preparado pensando na outra pessoa. Então toda vez que eu te toco, potencializa aquilo que você sente por mim." Deu mais uma de suas risadas travessas vendo o rosto em êxtase do mago. "Você tem tesão por mim."</p><p>Voou até o pote novamente e afundou os pés na poção, logo voltando acorrer pelo torso do mago, cantarolando a música das ninfas. Sempre de olho nas diversas expressões que Yoongi ia fazendo. Correu por seu abdome até o baixo ventre e a barra da cueca preta que usava. Notou as as reações que o corpo do mago ia produzindo ao seu toque com a poção.</p><p>A pele e os pelos embaixo do umbigo iam se arrepiando, acariciou com as mãos e com os pés. A cueca de Yoongi ia ficando apertada. A poção potencializava os toques da fada e seu corpo respondia inconscientemente. Até então, nunca permitira que o pequeno lhe tocasse intimamente. Ainda tinha receios com relação a isso. Mas passava as horas solitárias em sua cabana pensando nisso.</p><p>Quando Jimin se aproximou ao cós da única peça que vestia e tentou puxa-la para baixo, ele o ajudou. Mesmo que ainda um pouco relutante com a ideia, o unguento espalhado em seu corpo começava a surtir efeito e ele não conseguia parar de pensar nos toques da fada.</p><p>Jimin voou uma última vez até o pote e espalhou a poção por todo o corpo nu, estava tão excitado quanto o mago. Nunca pensara em fazer o que estava prestes a fazer. Era tão virgem quanto o jovem mago. Fora amaldiçoado antes mesmo de encontrar alguém com que se sentisse confortável para ter algo a mais.</p><p>Yoongi tentou conter o nervosismo, mas não conseguia evitar seu rosto ficar rubro quando Jimin começou a passar a poção na extensão de sua ereção, que era quase do seu tamanho. A fada abraçou seu membro e se esfregou nela e nessa hora ele fechou os olhos com um pouco de vergonha, não conseguia acreditar no que acontecia.</p><p>Voltou a abrir os olhos ao sentir o pequeno corpo montar sua ereção e se esfregar ali, a área era sensível mas com o unguento estava dez mil vezes mais. E Jimin o masturbou com todo seu pequeno corpo, de forma lenta até arrancar alguns gemidos baixinhos de Yoongi.</p><p>Apesar de não fazer muito, o efeito da poção completava o ato. A fada espalhou beijinhos por sua glande úmida e pulsante, arrancando ainda mais sons do mago. A sensibilidade potencializada com todo o tesão que Yoongi acumulara pelas várias vezes que tocara Jimin.</p><p>A fada também gemia baixinho ao passo que aumentava a fricção de seu corpo contra Yoongi, quente e duro. Mas o mago não gozava nunca, era a primeira vez que faziam algo assim, então Jimin o deixou terminar sozinho, gozando na própria mão, enquanto a fada assistia ainda um pouco frustrada.</p><p>Se amavam e queriam mostrar tudo que sentiam, a diferença de tamanhos atrapalhava, mas não mais do que a inexperiência. Yoongi sentou-se um pouco constrangido com todo o ato.</p><p>"Você gostou, mestre?" Jimin pela primeira vez se sentiu inseguro com relação ao seu relacionamento com o mago.</p><p>"S-sim, m-muito." Yoongi baixou o olhar, somente para encontrar o desastre que era seu corpo, cheio de brilhos. Não teve jeito se não banhar-se de corpo inteiro na água gélida, acompanhado de Jimin, que lhe deu vários beijinhos nos lábios, sorridente. Suas preocupações sumindo por hora.</p><p> </p><p>A tentativa quase bem sucedida os incentivou a continuar e a explorar seus prazeres. Um confiava no outro. O laço que tinham era forte e se fortalecia cada dia mais. A confiança, que parecia inabalável de Jimin incentivava o mago a confiar mais em si mesmo. Sua magia estava cada dia mais potente.</p><p>A união dos dois eram bem quista por todos os povos, pois se houvera alguma incerteza sobre a segurança da floresta em um primeiro momento que conheceram o sempre nervoso e calado Yoongi, agora sumira. Mesmo que ainda permanecia sério na presença dos outros, mas era inevitável, não conseguia o brilho constante nos pequenos olhos.</p><p>Jimin pôde conhecer toda floresta no ombro do amigo, descobrindo o amor nas horas vagas. Viviam uma relação pacífica. Yoongi sempre lhe contava coisas sobre sua família e o papel dos magos no mundo. A fada tentava ainda quebrar o preconceito que tinha com a classe que o amaldiçoara, e mesmo que amasse muito o mago, não podia esquecer que o relacionamento dos dois era frágil por relação ao feitiço.</p><p>O mago usava as noites solitárias para estudar mais, queria poder reverter a condição da fada. Por mais que parecesse resignado e feliz em sua forma pequena, desde que a intimidade crescera entre os dois, não era difícil o pequeno soltar alguns desabafos ocasionais. Para ele, fora difícil ver os amigos partirem para o mundo, coisa que ele não poderia fazer.</p><p>Estudou muito em todos os livros que trouxera consigo, até mesmo os antigos com magias pouco usadas nos tempos atuais. Mas parecia ser algo reversível. Decidiu até mesmo entrar em contato com um de seus irmãos, que era melhor em feitiço do que ele.</p><p>A carta de Seokjin aclarou algo tão óbvio que fez Yoongi se sentir o pior mago no mundo. Com toda a certeza, a bruxa colocara um feitiço condicional no pequeno Jimin, algo que só poderia ser revertido com bons pensamentos e é claro, com amor.</p><p>Muito disseminado até mesmo no mundo dos humanos, feitiços assim se tornaram quase instintos, por leis e pelo desinteresse em seu povo pouco populoso. As lendas de amor verdadeiro eram reais, vários feitiços podiam ser quebrados com um beijo.</p><p>E Yoongi quebrava a cabeça com a informação. Pois amava Jimin com todas as forças e haviam trocados muito mais que beijos e nunca conseguira nenhum resultado. Na mesma carta, pedira ao irmão uma receita de poção para poder ele mesmo mudar de tamanho.</p><p>E Seokjin lhe mandou um extenso sermão sobre os perigos das  mutações, principalmente para iniciantes como ele. E ainda mais um extenso paragrafo em que ele deveria focar em estudar sobre barreiras de proteção e rastreio. Ou seja, focar em seu papel de guardião, em vez de ficar caçando assunto com fadas.</p><p>Estava sozinho na sua jornada para ajudar seu amor a ser completo e feliz. Ao deitar-se na cama pequena, pensava no sorriso nos lábios fofinhos de Jimin. Se sentia amado e desejado pela fada, não tinha incertezas sobre isso. Eram felizes mesmo com suas diferenças.</p><p>Oque precisava então para que o amor que sentia fosse um amor verdadeiro?</p><p> </p><p>O questionamento martelava em sua mente em dia e noite. Seu rosto franzido entre as caminhadas silenciosas chamou a atenção do pequeno.</p><p>"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Jimin passou a mão na orelha do mago. "Você anda muito preocupado com algo, mas nunca me diz o que é..."</p><p>Não tinha coragem de lhe falar sobre sua incompetência como mago, que por mais que pesquisasse outras maneiras de quebrar o encantamento, nada achava. Queria que fosse um tipo de presente e surpresa, assim como recebia de Jimin quase todos os dias, todos os tipos de mimos. Fossem flores, ingredientes e até mesmo canções e poemas.</p><p>"Estou preocupado com as barreiras do norte, não é nada demais." Assegurou Yoongi, começando a falar sobre o problema nas mineradoras dos anões para distrair a fada.</p><p>Jimin não insistiu, apesar de saber muito bem que o reservado Yoongi lhe escondia algo. No geral já era difícil saber o que se passava em sua cabeça. Com a exceção do relacionamento que levavam e do o mago lhe contava, Yoongi lhe era tão misterioso como uma caixa de pandora.</p><p>"Você sabe que pode contar comigo, não é?" Jimin aproximou-se de seu rosto e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha esquerda.</p><p>"Agradeço todos os dias por ter você ao meu lado." Yoongi lhe sorriu, sempre lhe dizia coisas carinhosas. A fada não voltou a tocar no assunto por um tempo.</p><p>Caminharam pela floresta chuvosa, com a proteção de Yoongi, um invento humano chamado guarda-chuva. Era muito engenhoso, porém incomodo de carregar. Uma das muitas coisas que aprendera com a ajuda do mago, sempre voltava para sua casinha pensando nas infinitas coisas do mundo que talvez nunca poderia conhecer. </p><p> </p><p>E quanto mais o amor dos dois crescia, mais angustias rondavam os corações de ambos. Haveria futuro para eles? Jimin que sempre aceitara seu destino agora se inquietava, por que nunca buscara ajuda antes? </p><p>Em uma conversa franca com a Rainha, descobriu que seu feitiço era poderoso e antigo. Baseado nas antigas leis dos vínculos emocionais e dos encontros de almas. O amor verdadeiro como os humanos denominaram séculos mais tarde. </p><p>Por isso, Jimin amava com todas as forças seu querido mago. Lhe galanteava com palavras e presentes. E também com muito carinho. Mas as coisas continuavam iguais. Via o esforço no outro e também, nada acontecia. </p><p>Tinham medo que chegasse um ponto que essa relação se desgastasse...</p><p>Tinham medo que chegasse um ponto que essa relação se desgastasse</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><b>F</b>oi somente no equinócio de outono que Yoongi tomou coragem e convidou Jimin para que passasse o dia de folga com ele em sua pequena cabana. Ambos compareceram a todas as festividades do cinco povos, o que fez a fada muito feliz por conhecer melhor sobre outras culturas dentro da grande floresta encantada.</p><p>Estava há alguns dias atrasado, mas o mago ainda sentia o poder da virada de estação e poder cumprir os rituais de purificação acompanhado era muito melhor que sozinho. Não houve objeção da rainha da fadas quanto o pequeno Jimin passar uma noite fora, ainda mais quando estaria com o guardião da floresta.</p><p>"Estou muito curioso para saber como são os rituais do seu povo..." Jimin ia cantarolando no ombro do mago, enquanto ambos seguiam o caminho contrário de suas rotinas. Seguindo para a casa de Yoongi.</p><p>A pequena cabana da guarda florestal ficava no limite da floresta, poderia ser perigoso para seres mágicos saírem assim, mas o mago estendera uma pouco mais as barreiras de proteção desde que assumira seu posto, ainda mais depois do incidente com a pequena fada. Por isso, ali também era seguro para Jimin.</p><p>Ao entrarem, o curioso Jimin aspirou os aromas dos maços de ervas pendurados sobre os vidros da janela, para secar. O ambiente era pequeno, sem divisórias entre os cômodos, e era atulhado de objetos mágicos, caldeirões de vários tamanhos e incontáveis livros –alguns deixados pelas gerações anteriores e outros do novo morador. Havia uma pequena cama encostada em uma parede e acima dela, mapas da floresta pregados.</p><p>A cozinha se resumia em um pequeno balcão com pia ao lado de um fogão de lenha, ao qual mantinha um pequena chama mágica acesa para que o ambiente ficasse aquecido durante o dia. E havia também um pequeno banheiro ao estilo humano – exigência das autoridades – que recebia água quente por aquecimento solar ou pelas tubulações do fogão e um sanatório "ecologicamente correto". A privada e o chuveiro foram coisas que Yoongi teve que explicar ao seu convidado, que ficou fascinado com as engenhocas.</p><p>"Eles claramente não tem magia, mas são muito inteligentes, mestre." Observou Jimin, que logo percebeu que seus materiais de estudos sobre o mundo além da floresta eram muito datados e defasados de informações primordiais.</p><p>Depois de se acomodar em uma pilha de livros, a fada finalmente perguntou:"Então, como serão os rituais, mestre Yoon?"</p><p>"Nossa família é bem simples, nós não fazemos uma festa grande como as demais, geralmente preparamos uma refeição gostosa e escutamos música, e no dia seguinte fazemos o banho de purificação."</p><p>Para Jimin parecia ótimo, já estava ficando cansado das festividades daquela última semana. O ritual de purificação da família Min podia ser simplório, mas para a pequena fada era maravilhoso porque ele poderia dormir com seu amado e ainda provar mais algum prato especial da preparado por Yoongi.</p><p>Observa-lo cozinhar foi ainda mais prazeroso, não falaram nada durante o processo, Yoongi mantinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, mesmo que sua expressão mudasse por alguns segundos para uma testa franzida em concentração. Movia-se habilidosamente entre a pia e o fogão, colocando os ingredientes dentro de uma grande panela, fazendo com que toda pequena casa ficasse cheia de odores de temperos variados.</p><p>"Como é o nome do prato que o mestre esta cozinhando hoje?" A fada finalmente quebrou o silêncio.</p><p>"Algo que aprendi com os humanos, Jiminie, se chama Yakissoba." O mago sorriu para a expressão deslumbrada de Jimin, que tentava acompanhara receita. Não era nada difícil, a verdade era que Yoongi aprendera muito pouco em casa, foram os anos no mundo humano que o obrigaram a aprender a se virar.</p><p>Depois de pronto, o mago serviu sua porção e picou em pedaços menores uma porção para o convidado, comeram sentados na escrivania cheia de papéis e livros. "É uma delícia, mestre, como tudo que você faz..." Riu travesso Jimin, lhe dando uma piscadela.</p><p>Yoongi havia iluminado a cabana com velas, mas ali também havia energia elétrica, por isso, ao final do jantar, o qual Jiminie contou muitas histórias sobre seu surgimento e primeiros anos - já que as fadas são criadas por desejos muito intensos e não entendem muito bem o conceito de infância - , o mago colocou músicas para tocar no pequeno rádio que seu tio havia deixado para trás. Eram músicas antigas, mas cheias de significados.</p><p>"Então você gosta de música, pensei que os magos não gostassem..."observou Jimin, tentando aprender a melodia para poder reproduzi-la depois.</p><p>"Como assim?"</p><p>"Sabe, no começo eu cantava para ver se você se irritava, mestre Yoon. Assim você brigaria comigo e poderíamos conversar..."</p><p>O mago soltou uma gargalhada e demorou alguns segundos para se recuperar. "Eu adoro ouvir você cantar, até mesmo quando canta coisas obscenas para mim" , disse por fim.</p><p>Após algumas canções, onde Jimin brilhou e dançou no ar tentando fazer com que o mago lhe acompanhasse, deitaram-se exaustos na pequena cama de Yoongi. Estavam sonolentos quando a fada, deitada no travesseiro,voltado seu corpo para o mago, disse suavemente: "Obrigado por me mostrar o mundo hoje!"</p><p>"Sabe, Jiminie, os humanos tem uma frase especial que dizem quando gostam muito de alguém..." Yoongi disse olhando nos olhos da pequena fada, que despertou com aquelas palavras, abrindo os grandes olhos, seu corpo nu brilhou um pouco mais na semi escuridão do recinto. A luz do luar era a única iluminação agora. O mago queria tentar aquilo também, porque sabia que o que sentia era real, queria que pudessem dividir uma cama e um teto, e que ele pudesse lhe cozinhar as mais diversas comidas.</p><p>"Elas são mágicas?" Jimin sorriu suavemente.</p><p>"Quem sabe..." Yoongi aproximou mais o rosto antes de lhe dizer de forma suave, sem tirar os olhos do outro. "Eu amo você, Jimin."</p><p>A fada brilhou mais, o coração aquecido com as palavras. "Eu amo você, Yoongi." E ao proferir a frase também, o pequeno Jimin se aproximou e selou seus lábios nos lábios do mago.</p><p>Nada aconteceu, não aparentemente. Dentro de seus corpos, os corações pularam algumas batidas até sincronizarem e se acalmarem, induzindo os amantes em sono tranquilo e sem sonhos, profundo. Se sentiam seguros um do lado do outro.</p><p>No alvorecer do dia seguinte, os primeiros raios da manhã invadiram a janela próxima a cama onde Yoongi dormia, estava quase caindo da cama e a luminosidade o despertou quase imediatamente. Quando tentou virar-se para o outro lado, percebeu porque estava tão espremido no pequeno colchão.</p><p>Jimin dormia ao seu lado, de costas para ele, seu corpo moreno e nu tinha quase o mesmo tamanho que o seu. Ressonava baixinho, ainda dormindo profundamente.</p><p>Yoongi levantou o tronco para olhar seu rosto, queria acorda-lo logo em sua empolgação. Haviam conseguido, o feitiço estava quebrado! Mas não pode deixar de observa-lo dormindo tranquilamente. Seu cabelo escurecera, ficando em um castanho muito escuro, quase parecido com os seus, que tinham um leve tom avermelhado. Os traços afiados de seu queixo e orelhas também pareciam ter sumido, lhe dando uma feição ainda mais fofa e bochechas cheias. Os lábios que o mago adoravam ainda estavam lá e formavam um bico ao qual queria muito beijar.</p><p>Um sorriso enorme estampava sua face, o coração acelerado. Encostou no braço descoberto de Jimin, o chacoalhando levemente. "Hey, Jimin, acorda!", ouviu um leve resmungo. A fada acordou, piscando um pouco, tentando se situar, coçou os olhos. O mago não podia evitar mais, o abraçou por trás e a sensação de poder envolver-lo era maravilhosa. Demorou ainda um pouco para o outro perceber que aquilo tudo não era um sonho.</p><p>Arregalou os olhos inchados e virou-se, segurando Yoongi pelo pescoço. Boquiaberto em total descrença, a primeira coisa que fez, agora transformado,foi selar seus lábios com o outro longamente e depois depositar outros milhares de pequenos beijos estalados por seu rosto. O mago riu com a reação totalmente animada do outro, a felicidade transbordava por eles, mas agora não havia pó brilhante espalhado por todos os lados.</p><p>O mago enlaçou o torso magro da fada o trazendo para cima de si, assim, estavam mais confortáveis e assim podia abraçar-lo. Algo que guardava bem fundo em seus desejos. Apertou a pele morena, passeando os dedos por todos os lados, explorando a temperatura quente de Jimin. A passo que, a fada realizava seu sonho de beijar-lhe, tão carregados de vontade e desejo que mais pareciam uma confusão de línguas e saliva. Separaram-se apenas quando ambos estavam ofegantes demais.</p><p>Havia tanto desejo acumulado na parte de ambos e tanta falta de ar que não conseguiam expressar em palavras, mas seus corpos respondiam ao contato, o calor do atrito os faziam suar e não queriam se desgrudar por nada. As ereções roçavam-se em uma fricção gostosa e, ao notar isso, Yoongi corou da forma bonita que sempre fazia quando tinham seus momentos íntimos. Jimin o provocou mais, fazendo o mago soltar um pequeno gemido, antes de tomar-lhe os lábios novamente.</p><p>Seus beijos desceram para o pescoço claro, aspirando o cheirinho que tanto gostava, deu longos beijos no peitoral do mago, que deixavam marcas e arrancavam suspiros. Em sua forma diminuta, pareciam beijos suaves, mas agora, Yoongi percebia que a fada gostava de chupar sua pele com força, a deixando sensível. Aproveitou a sensação, sentindo como a fada sentada em suas pernas movia o quadril, friccionando os membros juntos.</p><p>Jimin levantou o tronco, sentou-se sobre suas pernas e segurou as ereções juntas, gemendo com o carinho que proporcionava para ambos. O mago explorou com as mãos fortes que tinha o peitoral liso da fada, tomando um tempo extra em seus mamilos, lhe arrancando mais gemidos ainda. Seus olhos se cruzaram e mesmo que não conseguissem proferir nada, transmitiam tudo que sentiam naquele olhar.</p><p>A fada abaixou-se novamente beijando a testa com cabelos úmidos do magoe alcançou a poção que estava esquecida na mesinha ao lado. Ao qual tinha esquecido de sua existência na noite anterior. Jimin mudou as posições dos dois, fazendo espaço para si entre as pernas de Yoongi. "Eu te amo, Yoongi" disse por fim, e sua voz era tão linda na forma humana, suave e cantada. Espalhou a poção por seu membro e também deslizou os dedos até sua entrada.</p><p>Ao ver a expressão surpresa do mago, sorriu levemente. "Tudo bem?" sussurou. Yoongi confirmou com a cabeça, ainda muito tímido com que acontecia. "E-eu n-nunca fiz", confessou. Jimin abaixou-se novamente para beijar-lhe os lábios e sussurrar um "eu também".</p><p>A poção já fazia seu efeito, quando Jimin o penetrou com um dedo. Depois dois. Fazendo o mago gemer baixinho, de olhos fechados. Passou o unguento em sua ereção e o penetrou lentamente, até encaixar-se por completo. Não houve dificuldade e muito menos dor, pois a poção só provocava ainda mais prazer ao ato. Mesmo assim, a fada não teve pressa, estava quase explodindo e tentava segurar-se enquanto estocava devagar, deitando-se sobre o corpo de Yoongi, lhe beijando entre os gemidos de ambos.</p><p>Não conseguiu segurar por muito tempo, se derramando depois de poucos minutos. Yoongi abraçou-lhe com todo o corpo, não querendo que se desgrudassem ainda. "Eu te amo, Jimin, muito". Não tiraram um minuto sequer os olhos um do outro. Jimin queria compensar sua rapidez, então voltou a trilhar um caminho de beijos até o baixo ventre e os pelos pubianos. No ritual das ninfas, uma delas lhe confidenciara um ato que não sabia que existia até então.</p><p>Tomou o membro de Yoongi com as duas mãos, antes de sugar-lhe a glande molhada de pré-gozo, tomando cuidado com os dentes, desceu pela extensão até onde conseguia. Fechou os olhos quando começou a mover a língua na ereção do mago. Ouvindo os gemidos altos e surpresos. "I-isso é muito mui-to b-bom, Jiminie." Aumentou a velocidade da sucção e a força dos lábios inchados. "N-não para, por favor." E não iria, sabia que seu corpo pedia por aquilo. Com ajuda da mão direito, masturbou-o durante o processo. Soltando-o de seus lábios apenas quando o orgasmo o atingiu, jorrando tudo em sua mão.</p><p>Jimin voltou a beijar-lhe os lábios ofegantes e rosto totalmente corado. Abraçaram-se, sujos e suados, porém felizes. Os corações palpitando juntos, as respirações sincronizadas. "Eu estou tão feliz, mestre." A fada queria chorar de felicidade. Finalmente haviam se amado por completo. Pela primeira vez uniram seus corpos e sabia que ainda poderiam se unir muitas e muitas vezes.</p><p>Depois de um tempo a mais grudados, Yoongi preparou a tina de madeira com água quente e as ervas que havia separado para o ritual de purificação. Os aromas das florestas eram fortes e acabaram com todo cheiro de sexo no recinto. A união dos corpos em rituais era algo bom pois assim se transmitia todo o poder do universo, mas Yoongi nunca imaginara que sua primeira vez aconteceria em ocasião tão especial.</p><p>Sentaram-se na água e Jimin não parava de seu olhar no pequeno espelho de mão que o mago usava para afeitar-se. "Meu rosto é tão estranho..."Fazia tanto que não se recordava dos traço humanos. "Meu rosto está... redondo." Yoongi tirou o espelho da sua mão e o fez recostar-se em seu peito, o envolvendo em seus braços.</p><p>"Você está lindo, você é lindo" disse-lhe ao pé do ouvindo, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha.</p><p>Aproveitaram ainda mais o banho mágico para explorarem os toques. E mesmo que Jimin ainda se estranhasse na forma nova, estava adorando poder retribuir os carinhos da mesma forma, agora como iguais.</p><p>Jimin teve medo de voltar a forma de fada, mas o mago o encorajou. Não sentia nenhuma energia estranha no outro e agora estavam com suas forças renovadas pelo banho. Então ele testou, logo voltando a se transformar em humano. Repetiu a ação algumas vezes antes de tomarem o rumo de volta ao reino das fadas.</p><p>Quando Jimin se transformou em frente ao conselho, vestindo as roupas mágicas das fadas que podia se metamorfosear, houve festa em todo o reino. A rainha sabia que bom ventos viriam com a mudança da estação. Sua pequena fada agora tinha felicidade plena e era agraciado com o poder da magia sagrada e antiga, a que chamamos de amor.</p><p>        </p><p>Decidiram juntos que queriam viver juntos e compartir o amor que sentiam. Yoongi como mago, não tinha a eternidade como Jimin. Mas o tempo que estiveram preso em seus quinze centímetros lhe trouxera muito conhecimento, a fada lera muitos livros, incluindo os das magias antigas e quase esquecida por seu povo. Havia uma maneira e com aprovação do conselho, podia firmar a união dos dois para que dividissem o tempo.</p><p>Assim, Yoongi estenderia sua expectativa de vida de duzentos, para quinhentos anos. E Jimin, perderia a eternidade, mas envelheceria ao mesmo passo que o companheiro. Os laços das magias antigas ainda garantiam que, por mais que um relacionamento acabasse, ambos teriam uma morte compartilhada. Morreriam ao mesmo tempo, findando assim, a energia da fada e a magia do mago.</p><p>A união entre os povos não era algo inédito, mas muito raro e mais ainda nos tempos atuais, onde mais comumente, as classes mágicas acabavam se relacionando com o mundo dos humanos.</p><p>A Rainha e o conselho não puderam negar o pedido do casal, ainda mais do extenso argumento que Jimin trouxera baseando-se em seus estudos e nos livros de história. O ritual precisava da força dos dois povos e para cerimonia, a família de Yoongi seria chamada. Jimin não tinha algo chamado família, mas fez com que o noivo rastreasse um amigo que há muito havia partido para conhecer o mundo.</p><p>Demorou alguns meses para que Taehyung aparecesse no reino, exasperado, abraçou o melhor amigo, havia lágrimas nos olhos de ambos. "Ah Jiminie, quando recebi a carta com o selo do guardião, pensei tanta besteira..."Beijou-lhe as bochechas redondas, as quais Jimin ainda aprendia a amar. "Você vai casar, eu nem acredito!"</p><p>Taehyung teve que explicar o que era casar e como a cerimônia funcionava para o amigo. Um pouco sem tato, ainda chegou a comentar sobre como ele poderia, por fim, conhecer o mundo. "Um dia... não agora..." Jimin disse, um pouco constrangido.</p><p>Pretendia sim conhecer o mundo, mas ao lado de seu amado Yoongi e para isso, teriam de esperar até o fim de sua responsabilidade como guardião para depois aproveitarem os longos anos de "aposentadoria" do mago.</p><p>Dos demais convidados para o rito sagrado, além dos pais do jovem Yoongi, havia também na lista, o irmão Namjoon – agora casado coma Suprema Bruxa do Conven do Oeste, Hwasa, que tinha um papel principal na cerimônia. E alguns outros irmãos que conseguiram confirmar a presença: Hoseok, Solar e Moon Byul. Infelizmente, Seokjin, estava encarregado pelo Coven do Norte e recentemente havia se tornado pai de gêmeos.</p><p>Como os Min tinham que continuar cuidando da floresta, sempre incentivavam a formação de famílias e a procriação. Eventualmente, um ou outro, não seguiria a tradição e tudo bem. Havia uma infinidade de Mins desde que se mudaram para o Oeste.</p><p>A cerimônia fora marcada para o equinócio da Primavera, os bons ventos da estação se encarregariam de dar um empurrãozinho a mais para o casal que pretendia dividir a mortalidade juntos.</p><p>Com exceção de Namjoon e Hwasa, os demais convidados já se encontravam instalados na floresta há alguns dias. E Yoongi logo aprendeu a amar Taehyung, assim como Jimin aprendeu a amar também sua família.</p><p>Prepararam todos juntos o círculo sagrado no reino das fadas. Moon e Solar se encarregaram de decorar com flores os caminhos dos amantes e trançaram coroas, prepararam juntas as roupas de ambos, cores suaves. Hoseok ajudou com as luzes, sendo um bom mago, presenteou o irmão e o cunhado com a construção de um pequeno chalé de madeira, a beira do riacho da luzes. O lugar que lhes era tão especial, onde o amor florescera pela primeira vez.</p><p>A Bruxa Suprema do Oeste chegou apenas no alvorecer do dia da cerimônia. Namjoon chegara um dia antes, com a pequena menina Nayeon em braços. Tendo o cargo que tinha, ela não podia se ausentar muito. Chegou escoltada pelo tio de Yoongi, que após a "aposentadoria", conseguira um posto na guarda da bruxa.</p><p>Quando Jimin pôs os olhos na mulher alta, de cabelos longos e negros, rosto imponente e olhos de lince, brilhantes e escuros, entrou em pânico. "É-é ela..."</p><p>Yoongi e Jimin pouco tocavam no assunto da maldição que a fada sofrera, que ainda temia frequentemente não conseguir se transformar novamente.</p><p>"Quanto tempo querido Jimin!" Ela lhe entregou um sorriso. Ambos já se encontravam em pé, frente um ao outro dentro do círculo das fadas.</p><p>"Q-querido?"</p><p>"Ah, querida Wheein!" Ela cortou a pequena fada e seguiu até a rainha. Lhe beijou a mão esquerda. "Que prazer reencontra-la numa cerimônia tão linda... de união de nossos povos!"</p><p>"Temia que isso tudo tinha um dedo seu, querida Hwasa." A rainha das fadas parecia resignada e nenhum pouco surpresa.</p><p>Yoongi se sentia confuso, estavam há tanto tempo esperando por aquele momento, via como Jimin parecia incomodado, olhou para os irmãos. Namjoon se aproximou e ao seu ouvido disse. "Hwasa é vidente!"</p><p>"Caros Yoongi, guadião da floresta e Jimin, das fadas." Hwasa, tomou sua posição entre os dois que ainda estupefatos a olhavam em descrença. Wheein, posicionou-se a frente do casal, do outro lado, fechando um quadrado em meio ao circulo de cogumelos feito pelas fadas, olhando fixamente para a bruxa com um sorriso nos lábios. "O destino é traçado pela magia antiga," continuou a cerimônia, "e era meu papel que este destino se cumprisse."</p><p>"Eu, Hwasa, Bruxa Suprema do Oeste e companheira de mortalidade da Rainha Wheein, assim o fiz. Era o destino que Jimin e Yoongi se encontrassem e restabelecessem a união antiga. O elo do amor verdadeiro, que trará boas energias para toda a floresta encantada, mantendo todos os povos mágicos em paz. A união dos poderes fortalecerá não somente o casal mas a todos. Por isso, irmãos e irmãs bruxas e queridas fadas presentes, uni-vos para entoar a magia sagrada."</p><p>Yoongi e Jimin, que estava um pouco choroso, pois sempre odiara a bruxa que lhe amaldiçoara e agora se sentia confuso, espalmaram as mãos, entrelaçando os dedos. A Suprema Bruxa então retirou do bolso uma longa fita vermelha de cetim, formando um nó nas mãos unidas.</p><p>As fadas entoaram um cântico antigo e instintivo, enquanto Hwasa proferia na língua antiga o feitiço da mortalidade, que aprendera em sua própria cerimonia há quase trezentos anos e nunca pudera esquecer o momento que partilhou sua alma com a fada Wheein.</p><p>Ambos então sentindo o calor dos corpos aumentar em meio ao processo ritualístico. Apertaram ainda mais os dedos entrelaçados, sentindo as energias começarem a fluir. O rosto quase infantil de Jimin envelheceu alguns anos, ao passo que, Yoongi agora parecia mais novo. Fazendo que o casal parecesse ter a mesma idade aos olhos humanos. Envelheceriam juntos.</p><p>Lágrimas correram pelos olhos de ambos, quando por fim as últimas palavras foram proferidas. Hwasa, retirou a fita das mãos e fez com que pegasse fogo. "O que foi feito, está feito! Jimin e Yoongi partilham a mesma mortalidade." E todos aplaudiram o novo elo entre os povos. Ambos selaram os lábios e sorriram imensamente, abraçando por fim.</p><p>"Prometo ficar ao seu lado onde for, onde estiver" Jimin sussurrou no ouvido do mago.</p><p>"Seremos felizes juntos", respondeu. </p><p>        </p><p>
  <em>Espero que tenham gostado de coração dessa historinha, eu me diverti muito escrevendo ela. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Peço desculpas pelos erros de português.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A história deles acaba aqui, mas eu estou planejando um epílogo especial!</em>
</p><p class="">
  <em class="">Ainda não tem data para a atualização, acredito que será em breve.</em>
</p><p class=""><em class="">Até lá, meu muito obrigada por ler. </em>💜</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* coven: agregação de bruxas e bruxos. </p>
<p>** pixie: As pixies são criaturas mágicas bem pequenas, como se fossem uma mistura de fada com duende, tem características atraentes, são bonitas, possuem um par de asas e tem orelhas pontudas, geralmente vivem em plantações, e dormem dentro de plantas, galhos ocos e flores.</p>
<p>Obrigada por ler!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>